where shawn
by Ashlandmillika3
Summary: this is about when shawn dose not come into work to day and everyone want to know where he been but he want tell you so intill some find out his deep secret between mary lightly x shawn spencer.


**a/n : this is a psych story and in this story i am going to make a gay hook up between mary lightly x shawn spencer and this is going to be a lemon. i do not own psych so, please enjoy this story.**

 **character:**

 **gus**

 **shawn**

 **Jules**

 **lassie**

 **cheif**

 **henery**

 **Mc nab**

 **woody**

 **mary**

where shawn?

gus pov.

gus got out of bed and when into the shower and then got out and then he got his clothes on and grab his bags and head off to see what stuipd mess shawn was going to get him in today so gus then drive his blue car up to the psych office and then he got out got his stuff and open the door and it was quiet to quite so then he walk in put his stuff down and take off his coat and place it on the rank and then he said as he sat down.

"so shawn what are we going to be doing today bud.."gus said getting cut off because shawn wasn't sitting in his chair so then he get up and look around then said.

"you must be at the poilce department then "gus said get up and getting in his car and driving to the police department.

gus park his car and get out and when up the stairs and then open the door to the police department and then he when inside and turn the corner and saw Juliet and lassiter but didn't see shawn so he than when up to them.

mary house pov.

shawn had back mary up against the wall as shawn kiss mary sweet candy lips and shawn had trail his finger down mary skinny body then shawn took his soft hand and push them up mary shirt all you could hear was his mary moaning, and shawn love the tasting of mary lip

end pov

"hey Juliet and lassiter ,have you two seen shawn "gus said looking at them both trying not to have a aniexty attack right now.

"no we have seen thang 2 "lassiter said with his grumpy voice on like he has on all the time .

"no we have not seen him why is he in trouble"Juliet said as he look at gus with her nervous eye on.

"no i didn't see him at all this morning i thought he would be with you but i guess he not so if he not in psych office and he not with you then where is he "gus said looking at them like he was about to cry.

"idk "juilet said getting really nervous trying to think about what would happen to him if he not back so she throught the worst possible thing he might be dead ,or take or capture or something eles .

back to mary house pov

shawn lay down and bite mary neck as shawn start sucking on mary neck then mary start to moan then shawn look up and look into mary blue eye and said.

"do you love me mary ?"shawn said looking at him as he took of his glasses and start to kiss his nose .

"yes i do "mary said leaning in to kiss his lover sweet candy lips and then stop and smile at him.

shawn and mary lay in bed and shawn unbutton mary light blue shirt and then shawn took mary shirt off and shawn kiss mary chest then shawn lick both mary nipple then keep trailing down Mary stomach intill shawn got down to mary pants then shawn unbuttoned mary pants and pull down Mary pants and boxer then shawn look up and saw mary blushing .

end of pov

henery then walk in and when up to gus and turn him around and then gus looks at shawn farther right in the eye and then said nothing but then a few minutes later his farther said.

"where shawn ?gus?"Henry said looking at him as he look at gus he saw gus looking away from him.

"i don't know you tell me " gus said looking at shawn farther like he was a angry bulldog.

"what do you mean you don't know were shawn is he gone or on vacation where is he "henery said looking at him with wide eyes .

" while shawn wasn't in the psych office or he was in the police department and he not with you then i don't know if he at his apartment or he when to the store or what ?"gus said looking at them.

back to mary house pov

shawn use my left hand to go up and down on mary penis then shawn lean down and then lick the top of mary penis and then shawn go up and down on mary penis then shawn took his right and stuck it into mary mouth and then mary lick them like he was a baby again as shawn suck Mary penis shawn look up and look at his little mary.

shawn took his wet mouth out of mary penis then shawn took out his lube and a condom out and put the condom on mary penis and then put the lube on top of it and then shawn move closer to mary and stuck his penis inside of mary. then shawn lay down on top of mary and move inside Mary as mary throw our cover over top of us again and then shawn lean in and Shawn and mary both share a wet kiss together

end pov

"hey gus where shawn ?"cheif said looking at him and trying to figure shawn side kick out.

"i don't know i can't find him any where "gus said getting worry about shawn because shawn never tell him where he going .

"have you try to call him "woody said walking in and interrupting there conversation that he wasn't invent to .

henery pull out his flip phone and scroll down his contract list and find shawn name them he pushes call and then it start ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing and intill he heard

 **machine** :

 **I'm sorry but the number you have call has a voice mail box that has not been set up yet . press 2 to call back later or press 5 to give your name and phone number or just to leave a message**

back to mary house pov

as shawn kisses mary and run his finger through mary thick blonde hair and then when faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and then they both were about to pre cum and then shawn move a little bit more inside mary but a little bit slower and then he heard mary sweet voice.

"mmm shawn "mary lightly said bite his lower lip as he look into shawn Chocolate eye .

"don't worry mary your going to be fine "shawn said taking his hand and stick his middle finger inside his ass to get some cum from it then he take it out and give it too mary.

then shawn when as fast as he could then Shawn came on mary in bed then shawn pull out and take the condom off his penis and throw it in the trash right beside him and put the lube on the table next to him then shawn lay back and then mary turn sideways and move closer to him and mary said.

"shawn spencer do you love me more than you love anyone eles in this world "mary said licking his cum off the corner of his mouth.

"i love you more than anyone in the world because your my hole life and your my hole world that why i love mary "shawn said kissing his nose.

"i love you too shawn "mary lightly said coming in with a perk on the lip as he let go he see the spark in shawn eye.

then they cuddle for 3 minute then he wake up he look at his phone and he was shocked that it 8:51 so he get up and take a shower and get out and get his clothes back on and then he take out his perfume from his jacket pocket and spray it on himself then shawn then gab his phone and wallet and then lean over in the bed and kiss mary forehead .then shawn walk down the stair and then keep walking intill shawn find the front door then Shawn grab his key and open the door then get on his motorcycle and put on his helmet and start his motorcycle then drive off and head to the police department.when shawn get there he parked and get off then take off his helmet and put it on top of the motorcycle and then shawn look up and see mc nab sad so shawn walk up to him and said.

"why you so sad , mc nab ?"shawn said looking at him with such concern for him and his life.

"I'm sad because everyone sad about you because they didn't know where you were "mc nab said looking at him while licking his lips.

"hey mc nab I'm back so no one need to feel sad for me "shawn said walking in with mc nab following close behind him.

end of pov

inside the police department pov.

"shawn, where the hell have you been ?"Henry said looking at his son weird sick about him think about deading in a hole.

"i when to go see someone ?"shawn said blushing as he lick his lip and also biting his top lip.

"YOU WHEN TO GO SEE PIERRE DESPEREAUX!!!!!"gus said shock as his eye roll back in the back of his head and he pass out.

"no "shawn said looking at everyone as he try to hold in him and mary secert relationship.

"than who were you with then Shawn?" Henry said looking at him and narrow his eyes as he try to figure out shawn.

"maybe he doesn't want to tell you?" lightly said looking at them as the police heard him through the crowd.

everyone turn and then everyone stare at this short stocky shadow coming there way and then all the police officer turn to look at office henery then they heard him say.

"and who are you?"henery said looking at at this shadow that had been coming this way.

"you already know me "mary lightly said coming out of the shadow in a red sweater and skinny pants and he had snow boots on also .

"mary "everyone said looking at him confused and wondering why he is here do he need help or something.

"stop playing around and get back to work "cheif said out her glass door then step back inside to sign paper.

then everyone sat down and gus came unconscious and mary whispered in my my ear for me to come out side so we left and no one notice us.

end of pov.

mary x shawn pov.

shawn push mary against the wall and then mary intertwine his finger together with shawn then shawn walk up to mary and he put his nose on Mary's and then smile then he spoke .

"you didn't have to do that lightly?"shawn said looking at him and just smiling at him and his goofe self.

"i had to i don't want you to go through what i when through in high school" mary said looking at him with a little smile.

"thank you "shawn said licking his pink lip and look at mary with his crystal sky blue eye .

"your welcome "mary said hug him and sucking his neck and try to give him a big hickey to show every guy out there that this is his spencer.

"i love you "shawn said pull him out of neck and lean in to give him a big kiss on his cute sweet cotton candy lip.

"i love you too "mary said kissing him back as he watch shawn lick his lick a lot of time.

then shawn and mary stop talking and then shawn and mary started to make out at the back of the police department building.

end of pov.

mcnab pov.

mc nab had to take the trash out for the cheif as he walk to the back to throw the garage away mc nab heard talking so mc nab knee down open up the branch and over heard shawn talking to mary then he saw them kiss and he know he had to go tell so he when inside to tell them, then they walk out with mc nab to the back and then lassiter when down the stair.

"where you see shawn and mary kiss mc nab "lassiter said holding out his gun about to shoot someone

"right there i saw him "mc nab said pointed to the moving bush and then he start to bite his lip.

then lassiter move the bush out of the way and then saw a hut and then lassiter when into it and then open up the door and could believe what he saw so he ran back to mc nab, angry.

"did you find anyone thing Carlton " mc nab said as he saw him mad and very very very very angry.

"did yoy find anything , did you find anything buzz no you didn't you just saw it and you also made me WATCH A FUCKING HOMELESS MAN FUCKING A WATERMELON WITH HIS PENIS "lassiter said slam the door behind him

 **THE END !!!!!!**

 **behind the scene:**

 ***maggie lawson camera on ***

 **maggie : come on kiss ,kiss ,kiss kiss , kiss**

 **jimmi simpson : *perk James roday on the lip ***

 **james roday *blush***

 **Maggie :awwwwwwwwwwwww ... my super cute gay couple!!!!**

 **jimmi Simpson: ...?!?!?!**

 **james roday : fuck you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 ***thank u***

 **psych cast :thank u guy for reading this story and please follow Ashland on WATTPAD at Alm1023 and on instagram at creatorgirl16 and aslo on snapchat at amillikan61 and please also you can aslo go on episode and with her also so yeah while i hope you like this fanfiction and if you want more comment down below and tell ashland what you want her to do.**


End file.
